Paint degradation of metallic paint and waterbased paints in circulating systems is a well known phenomena. Several attempts to address this issue have used laminar flow to improve the situation. U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,405 deals with regulation using laminar flow while U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,846,215 and 4,887,639 deal with application of the laminar flow principals to paint circulating system pressure regulation.
The aforementioned patents however have been utilized to regulate the pressures in drops off circulating lines by sensing and regulating the outgoing pressure of the regulator. It is desired to apply similar principles to a back pressure regulator which must in effect regulate incoming pressure rather than outgoing pressure.